Forget Me Not
by rObErTpAtTiNsOnIsHoT1989
Summary: It is a Jackie and Hyde story. Jackie has an accident and taken to the hospital. will she remember Hyde and Donna. with some drama (Sorry about the summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**I I dont I I dont own That 70's Show.**

 **Chapter 1. Jackie's Accident**

 **Sitting alone in Fez's and her apartment, sat Jackie Beulah Burkhart. Jackie was waiting for her boyfriend to come home, she had something important to say to him. "Jackie, my goddess and girlfriend I'm back from the salon," stated Fez with a heavy accent. Jackie cringed at Fez's exuberant attitude. She knew there was a risk of losing her only friend by sharing her revelation about their relationship.**

 **"Hey Fezzy, would you come talk with me for a minute," Jackie asked sweetly.**

 **"Hello my beautiful goddess, is tonight the night we finally get to do it,"asked Fez with his heavy accent.**

 **"No Fez, this conversation is not about us finally doing it, but it is a serious discussion about our relationship," stated a very melancholy Jackie.**

 **"Jackie what is wrong about our relationship, I think its hot and spicey. Also we don't fight, I usually agree with everything you say," declared Fez kindly.**

 **"That is the problem of our relationship; I don't feel like our relationship is hot and spicey, I feel it's more dull and ,relationships shouldn't be easy and sunny all the are hard and cloudy filled with fights and disagreements too. What I'm trying to say Fez is we are meant to be friends,so I'm ending our relationship.I hope we can still be friends,"stated an anguished Jackie.**

 **"Somehow I knew we wouldn't last as a Jackie,we can still be friends,I won't ignore or ditch you like Hyde or Donna did when Hyde's stripper wife showed up,"said Fez warmly.**

 **"Well Fez,that means so much to me,I feel that your the only person, besides Red and Kitty, that I can trust,"said Jackie.**

 **"Well Jackie,you know the Forman's and I will always be on your side,"stated Fez seriously.**

 **"Thanks Fezzy,I hope you find someone that will love and cherish you the way that you deserve,"stated Jackie warmly,"thanks for understanding,see you in the ."**

 **"Goodnight my beautiful goddess, I'll keep looking for my soulmate,"yawned a tired Fez. With a final goodnight to one another,they headed to their seperate rooms.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The next day Jackie got up and fixed breakfast for Fez and herself. As Jackie was getting ready to place the food on the plates,there was a knock on the front stopped what she was doing to see who was at the front door. Looking out of the peephole, Jackie saw her ex Steven Hyde and her ex-bestfriend Donna with a scowl upon her face,opened the door slowly.**

 **"Pinciotti,Hyde what a displeasure it is to see the two of you,"said Jackie with an emotionless tone."**

 **Jackie,stop acting like a child and grow the hell up,"said an oblivious,blond Donna Pinciotti.**

 **"Donna,don't argue with Jackie,she is not worth it,"spoke Steven Hyde in a zen manner.**

 **"Hyde,why don't you take your stripper wife and unmotivated behind; and get a place of your own,"Jackie stated angrily after what Hyde said,"and stop taking advantage of the Forman's kindness."**

 **Hyde stood there in shock at his exes outburst at him,which made him even angrier at Jackie.**

 **"Jackie,why don't you just shut up and take your promiscuous self back to Chicago because nobody wants you here,"yelled Hyde.**

 **Having heard the whole fight between Jackie and Hyde;Fez decided to could understand why Jackie said what she did to Hyde,because she was still hurting over Hyde's past couldn't understand why Hyde would accuse Jackie of being promiscuous, when she was anything but promiscuous.'I have to stop this, I can't let Hyde rip Jackie's confidence apart,' thought Fez.**

 **"Hyde,my curly haired friend,what you said about Jackie was way out of ,why don't you grow up and notice that you always pick a side when you say you don' ,Hyde you are the promiscuous,"yelled a frustrated Fez.**

 **Donna and Hyde stared at their frustrated foreign friend,who had lashed out at and Hyde both thought to themselves,'why is he acting like we did something wrong, it's Jackie's fault.'**

 **"Look Fez man, Jackie is the one that has caused problems between everyone,not Donna or I,"stated Hyde.**

 **"Fez,Jackie should have never stayed in our group of betrayed both Kelso and Hyde,"argued Donna.**

 **Fez rolled his eyes at the two people who he was considering dropping as friends.'Why do they want to blame all their problems on Jackie?They are making my decision of dropping them as friends so much easier,'Fez thought to himself.**

 **"Will you two just shut up please,stop blaming all your problems on ,you blame your relationship problems with Jackie on her and not trusted you too much and you trusted her too ,your my oldest buddy,but tell me why would Jackie cheat on someone when she has been cheated on time and time your a hypocrite,you say you don't like woman who strip like Hyde's wife and your best friend Sam,"yelled Fez.**

 **"Fez,please why are you siding with your ex-girlfriend,Jackie is to blame,"yelled Hyde.**

 **"I agree with Hyde,she ruined our lives the moment Kelso brought her into the basement,"stated Donna.**

 **"Donna,Hyde why don't you...,"Fez started to say but was stopped by Jackie.**

 **"Fez,please stop defending me,they are going to believe what they want, no matter what you say,"interuptted Jackie.**

 **Fez noticed Jackie had her car keys in her hand and wondered where she was off to.**

 **"Jackie,where are you headed off to,this is your place 't let these jerks run you out of here,"pleaded Fez.**

 **"Fez,I'm going to go out for a drive and calm myself down.I'll be careful Fez,don't worry I'll be home 't wait up Fezzy,"stated an emotionally drained Jackie, and with that she was out the smiled sadly at the exit his best friend and goddess;and was angry his so called friends verbally chased Jackie out of Jackie and his apartment.**

 **"I'm glad that loud mouth,little twit left,now we can all have some fun with a cirlce,"laughed Donna.**

 **"Enough,get out of Jackie and mine's apartment, I'm not going to be friends with people who enjoy tearing others apart,"cried Fez,who was angry at his two former friends. Fez,without saying another word, went straight to his bedroom.**

 **Donna and Hyde realizing they lost their only friend who still lived in Point Place,they left feeling sorry for themselves.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jackie,after driving Point Place, she ended up driving to the water up at the tower,where she painted Jackie loves Hyde,Jackie knew what she had to do to try and move on.'I will always love you,but I can't wait for you or for you to apologize forever,'thought Jackie,'I have to get rid of this piece of evidence of our relationship puddin pop.'**

 **Slowly climbing the water tower stairs, Jackie finally made it to the top with the paint cans that held black the'S' of Steven's name on the water tower,Jackie felt a tear falling down her cheek.'Why is it so hard to let go to someone you love,but who couldn't trust you and kept destroying your trust in him,'thought opening one can of black paint,she let the tears start to painting over the last letter of Steven's name, Jackie realized that she would have to climb up onto the handrail to paint over her name.'Jackie,you can do this. The last letter of your name needs to be covered up, don't be a chicken,'Jackie thought to standing and stretching out on the handrail, to paint over the 'E'of her name,Jackie slipped off and fell to the grown but not noticing the paint can falling right landing on the ground face first,Jackie rolled over onto her back, then was struck in the head by the falling paint can knocking her unconcious.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A young couple, named Prissy and Derek,were on their way to the water tower for a romantic date.**

 **"I can't believe you are taking me to the water tower for a ,you are so bad,"giggled Prissy.**

 **"Well you said you always had a thing for bad boys,"said Derek as they continued to walk to the water tower.**

 **As the young couple got closer,they noticed a vehicle with princess license plates on it.**

 **"Derek,do you think the owner of the car is still here,"asked a nervous Prissy.**

 **"I'm not sure Prissy,lets make sure if they are still here and unharmed,"stated they made their way closer to the water was the first to notice the unconcious brunette.**

 **"Derek,look at this poor woman,we need to take her to the hospital,"yelled Prissy.**

 **Derek with the help of Prissy,carried the unconcious Jackie back to their soon as they settled Jackie in the back seat of their car,they searched Jackie's car for her license for they found Jackie's license they headed toward Point Place General Hospital.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Shout out to nannygirl**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own That 70's Show

Shout to Nannygirl

Finally arriving at Point Place General Hospital,it was decided that Prissy would stay with the unconcious brunette and Derek would go into the emergency room to find some noticing a cut,that had dirt around it, on the brunettes forehead, cleaned the dirt off. _'Why would one female or male, climb the water tower by themselves,'_ thought Prissy. A few minutes after Prissy cleaned the brunette's cut, Derek showed up with two nurses and an E.R. doctor.

"Excuse me miss, will you please exit the vehicle,so we can examine the injured woman you and theyoung man kindly brought to us," said Dr. Morrison kindly.

"Gladly,"said Prissy with concern for the unconcious brunettebrunette,"I just hope that nothing is seriously wrong with her."

"This is why I love you Prissy,your concern for others,"said Derek lovingly,"all we can do is hope they don't find anything wrong."

"All I can tell from the examination of the young woman,she has a few cuts and a bump to the head.To make sure she doesn't have a serious brain injury, I'm going to order a cat scan," Dr.Morrison said to Derek and Prissy; to the nurses he said,"go and get a gurney for our patient." The nurses did as they were told and quickly brought a gurney.

"Sir...,"Prissy started to ask, but was interrupted by Dr.Morrison.

"Miss please call me Dr. Morrison," stated Dr.Morrison.

"Sorry, Dr.Morrison we found this in her car,hopefully it has her drivers license for identification,"said Derek.

"Well it will probably help us out if we can identify her and not name her as a Jane Doe,"said Dr.Morrison kindly.Quickly they looked through the purse and found what they were looking for.

"Ah here it is, our Jane Doe's drivers license.Well I'll be damned, it is our former mayor's daughter,Jackie Burkhart," stated a shocked Dr.Morrison,"get her into the building and straight to the cat scan immediately." Dr.Morrison,Prissy, Derek,and the two nurses with Jackie on a gurney, raced straight into Point Place General Hospital.

"Oh, I'm going to have to ask you two to wait in the waiting room,"stated Dr.Morrison.

A few hours after Jackie was brought to the hospital and her cat scan came back clean,she was moved to a room for more observation, since she was still unconcious.

A young man, about five foot and eleven inches with light brown hair entered the hospital.This young man's name was Eric Foreman, was the son to nurse Kitty Foreman.Eric had a troubled look on his face,but wanted to wait and discuss it with his mother.

"Excuse me nurse, would you please page Kitty Foreman and tell her that her son is here,"asked Eric patiently.

"Of course sir,"said the nurse,"but I have to ask you to wait in the waiting area." Eric made his way to the waiting room and sat across from a frantic young couple.Exhaustion taking him,Eric fell asleep while waiting for his mom.

"Eric, sweetie wake up,the young nurse who came to get me said you were here and needed to speak with me,"stated Kitty Foreman.

"Hey...wait,what? Oh hey mom, yeah I do have something important to tell you.I was walking home from the bus stop...,"stated Eric but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh it is so wonderful to have you home,"said Kitty but realized she cut off Eric from speaking,"sorry Eric please continue."

"Well as I was saying, I was walking home from the bus stop and made a detour to the water tower,"said Eric,"when I noticed Jackie's car was there but no Jackie,so I found her car keys and drove here to tell you about Jackie."

"Oh dear,one of my basement babies is missing Eric, what are we going to do? Should we call Red and Fez to tell them about Jackie,"asked Kitty,"because I know Hyde,Donna, and Hyde's wife Samantha won't care.The way they have been treating Jackie lately is deplorable." It took Eric a moment to decide what to do, he decided that they would tell Fez and his dad about Jackie being missing.

"Mom,"said Eric,"I agree with you about telling Fez and dad about Jackie being missing."

Not noticing a young woman approaching them, Eric and Kitty Foreman were getting ready to leave the waiting room.

"Excuse me miss and son of this nurse," said Prissy," my name is Prissy and I know where Jackie Burkhart is."

Kitty and Eric jumped at the voice of this young woman named Prissy.

"Oh my," exclaimed Kitty who jumped in suprise at the new voice.

"Sorry I scared you,my name is Prissy.My boyfriend Derek and I found Jackie Burkhart laying unconcious at the bottom of the water tower,"said Prissy," she also had a cut on her forehead and a bump with a bruise forming.We found her license and brought her here." Kitty looked at Prissy and Derek before pulling them into a hug only Kitty could give.

"Oh, thank you for doing the right thing you two,"said Kitty," I just wish I knew what was going on with Jackie."

"Mom,"said Eric,"I'm going to call Fez and dad about Jackie.Thank you Prissy and Derek, I would of freaked out if I found Jackie like that."

"Oh Eric," said Kitty,"when you call ask them to get rid of Donna and Hyde before you tell them. I'll wait here with Prissy and Derek for any information on Jackie." Eric walked out into the hallway and stopped a passing nurse and asked,"excuse me, where is the payphone?"

"Down the hall to your left and across from the vending machines," said the nurse.Eric thanked the nurse politely and made his way to the payphone. _'How shall I break the news to Fez and dad about Jackie being in the hospital? They are both fiercly protective of her,'_ thought Eric.

At the Foreman residence the phone rings, Red Foreman answers."Foreman residence, Red speaking," said Red.

"Hey dad its Eric,"said Eric,"there is something I need to tell you and Fez. Though Hyde and Donna can't be in the same room with you when I tell you some devastating information about Jackie."

"What the hell Eric, are you doing back from Africa, and what is this devastating news about Jackie," asked Red,"and no Steven and Donna are not here." Eric, who was glad he wasn't near his dad, rolled his eyes at his dad's first question.

"Dad your first question doesn't matter right now, but I'm glad Hyde and Donna are not there.What mom and Fez told me in their letters about Hyde,Donna,and Hyde's wife treats Jackie makes me shiver with disgust," said Eric, but was interrupted by his dad.

"Eric,get to the devastating news about Jackie, you dumbass," grumbled Red.

"Oh sorry, well Jackie was found unconcious, with a bump and a cut with a bruise forming, at the bottom of the water tower.She was found by a nice couple named Prissy and Derek and they brought her here to Point Place General Hospital,if you want to come by here. If you do please pick up Fez,"said Eric.

"Ok Eric, I'm on my way,"said Red and hung up the phone and left to go get Fez to go see Jackie.


End file.
